Equestria Blade
by AscendingAnthem
Summary: The God Princess, Twilight Sparkle now rules over Equestria, wielding the Infinity Blade as her weapon. Rainbow Dash decides to end her reign of tyranny. But when she fails, only one can rise to save Equestria.


The God Princess was lounging in her throne, bored out of her mind. She rarely had fun nowadays, since no pony ever seemed to pass her champions outside to reach the inner sanctum of her throne room. A few did, but they were easily dealt with, and that was many centuries ago.

Twilight's eyes moved to one of the sun-filled windows, and she examined the surroundings. The Temple of Lantimor was situated on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the surrounding area. Other rocky cliffs lay everywhere, grass and plant life growing on most of them. Her eyes left the window and they fell upon the only other living thing in the room. Her own personal bodyguard; the finest of her champions. The Dark Knight. The pony was decked in black. His armour, his sword, his shield... all black. He stood silently, never moving, never speaking, sword unsheathed and at his side. This knight was the only pony she could trust right now...

Ever since she took...

She raised an armoured leg and a blue light shot down it. When the light reached her hoof, the light expanded into a sword. She held the weapon in her hooves and examined it with interest. The weapon began with a small metallic piece, integrated with some form of circuitry with a hole in the center. Twilight's hoof ran down the wrapped hilt, her hoof occasionally pausing, trailing over the 12 rhombus shapes left in the hilt by the wrapping. Twilight's eyes moved to the prominent opening of the weapon. This part was beautifully decorated, Twilight had to admit to herself. Her hoof moved over the four tapered points of the exterior, stopping abruptly as her eyes moved to the purple gem set in the weapon, just above the large gap.

_'Purple... I like purple.' _Twilight mused to herself as she continued to study the sword, moving onto the blade itself.

The blade was unique; just as deadly as it was beautiful and interesting. A brown inner section was imbued with the same circuitry as the bottom section of the hilt. There was six holes, each one a slightly different size moving down the center of the blade. Surrounding the brown inner, was the edge of the blade, expanding to both sides. Twilight trailed her hoof over the edge of the sword, moving over the large starting width of the blade that slowly got narrower and narrower, until the final tip of the sword was reached.

It was a magnificent weapon. Blue light shot down the weapon as it disappeared once more. Twilight lent back once more in her throne. Today was going to be another uneventful day as she waited...

Waited for the one who would unleash the true power of the Infinity Blade.

The lift at the far end of the hall started to move. A clink of armour indicated that the Dark Knight had tensed and was readying himself for a fight. The God Princess leaned back on her throne even more, wondering who had the guts to face an immortal like her.

The answer to that question slowly rose up with the lift.

Twilight studied the newcomer. The armour looked of high quality make, but most of the metal was scratched slightly. Proof of battle. The sword and shield both looked like the armour. Battered, yet powerful. Looking closer, Twilight noticed a rainbow coloured mane poking out from under the helm that hid the face of the pony.

The newcomer started to walk forward, sword unsheathed. For the first time, Twilight felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't fear... more like... apprehension. She cleared her throat and spoke with a loud, clear tone.

"Welcome."

The words reverberated around the room. The newcomer showed no sign of fear. Twilight admired that in people. Face death with a head held high. She continued to speak.

"It has been many centuries since a mortal has dared challenge me. I commend you for your bravery. Tell me Hero... what do you call yourself?"

The newcomer spoke. It was definitely a female voice and it was laced with confidence, brimming with pride. She raised her sword as she spoke, pointing it at the God Princess.

"I am the voice of freedom – and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land!"

Twilight started to laugh. A high, cold, cruel laugh.

"Mwa-ha-ha" laughed Twilight. "A bold reply – and one of the most entertaining I've heard. You will do nicely."

She motioned toward the Dark Knight who stepped forward in front of the newcomer and raised his sword.

"Begin." said Twilight.

Right from the start, Twilight knew that this warrior was a lot more powerful than the others who struggled their way up here. For the first time, a blow landed on the Dark Knight. In reply, the knight smashed the warrior's sword and shield out of her hooves and flicked his sword up to the newcomer's throat.

"Enough." called Twilight, getting up from her throne and slowly starting to move closer to the two. "You are a cunning warrior, and fight with strength and skill."

Twilight slowly descended down the stairs and motioned to the Dark Knight, who lowered his sword.

"We have found our catalyst." continued Twilight, a malicious glint in her eye.

Walking towards the warrior, Twilight held out one hoof and blue light flared, causing the weapon she had admired earlier to be placed in her hoof once more. She eyed the newcomer, but she couldn't detect any fear coming from the warrior.

"The Infinity Blade." Twilight explained. "The god killer."

Twilight slowly moved it about, making the blade catch on the light at different angles as she walked ever closer.

"It took me millennia to find this, to unravel its secrets. Finally, after all this time, I can begin."

With those last words, Twilight plunged the sword into the pony's chest. Blue light flared around the sword and the warrior as the sword slid in with ease. Twilight pulled and the sword came out just as simply. The warrior fell to the ground. Twilight held the blade which was now glowing blue up to the light, gazing at it in awe.

"The blade has tasted your blood, and now contains your essence, your prowess." said Twilight as she ran a hoof down the blade. "Ah... a strong bloodline indeed – your progeny will serve me well."

Twilight looked down once more at the deceased rainbow-maned warrior, blood pooling onto the floor, before she turned and spoke to the Dark Knight.

"Continue to seed the legends. Call upon me when the bloodline has matured and I will return." said Twilight.

She gazed again at the sword. How beautiful it was.

"In the coming storm, this blade is our only hope of dominion."

Twenty years later, a mare stood on a cliff, looking down at the castle of the God Princess, sword and shield on back, armour on, a large ring around one hoof. Her pinkish-purple mane rippled behind her as she examined the castle with her purple eyes. She had always dreamed of this moment, to finally arrive at this place. To finally make her pay for what she did.

She raised her helm high into the air and slowly placed it upon her head. She looked down at the ring around her orange hoof and looked back at the castle.

"Sister, I will avenge you." vowed Scootaloo, a fire burning in her eyes.


End file.
